


Sleepless

by nazangel



Series: Carry on Countdown 2020 [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Simon wakes up to find an empty bed. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry on Countdown 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Sleepless

**SIMON**

When I woke up in the middle of the night, I was confused. As a deep sleeper, I usually slept through the night. However, when I reached for the other side of the bed, the reason became pretty clear.

Baz wasn't there.

I waited for a little bit, thinking that he might be in the toilet.

When five minutes passed and there was no Baz, I got out of bed and went looking for him. I found him sitting at the living room window, staring out at the dark street while wrapped in a blanket.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Baz turned and smiled, "Something like that,"

"Mind if I join you?" I asked

"You don't have to," said Baz, "Get your rest,"

I snorted and went to sit by him anyway. Baz shook his head fondly and held up his arm so I could crawl inside the blanket too.

"So?" I asked him, "Thinking of anything in particular?"

"No," said Baz, "My mind is just awake, I suppose,"

"Hmm," I said and wrapped my arms around my husband. Baz in turn put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," said Baz, "So much,"

"And I love you," I answered back

Baz kissed me again, "Thank you for sitting with me,"

"Any time,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
